starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaeson-Araan Cypher
Jaeson-Araan Cypher (also known by Twi'leks as Jaes'araan) was a Force sensitive bounty hunter that operated during the Galactic Civil War. However, prior to his career in bounty hunting, he was an assassin and codebreaker for Imperial Intelligence. But due to his discovery of his Force sensitivity, he was forced to go underground, using his skills as a spy to survive. Appearance Jaeson appears as tall man with a lean build fit for quick movement. He has a semi-militarized haircut; short and spiked in the front. His skin is tanned by working in the sun by the Brightlands of Ryloth and his eyes are a dark blue. Personality Jaeson is a disciplined sort, but is very open minded of the galaxy around him. Because of his militant training, he is calm and disciplined in a fight, though loyal to his allies. He is not the most trusting individual, but holds worthy folk in high regard. Because of the Force opening his mind, Jaeson sees the universe more broadly, in people and places. A look at a sunrise or the smile of one's love gives him clarity and peace from within, which reminds him of the true darkness of the Empire, in destroying such beauty wherever the Emperor's hand grasps. It is for that reason why his distaste for the Empire exists. Being a slave himself, he empathizes with others cycled into the market and hates the market in of itself. Each opportunity he has, he helps slaves in small ways that will lead them to freedom, and will kill slavers and end deals. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Jaeson wears a light, black and blue chestplate beneath a black, hooded trench coat. His helmet is of the same pattern with two blue luminescent eyes that serve as nightvision and a HUD with built in communication and air filters. Weapons *Two DC-17 blaster pistols *'E-11s' sniper rifle *'Vibroblade' *'Vibroknife' Miscellaneous *A sophisticated piece of equipment, The Scanslice Comm, let's Jaeson communicate with long range transmissions, slice and hack computers, and provide medical and other scans from a computerized wrist piece. *A Stealth Field Generator provides ample added stealth to a situation, making Cypher nearly invisible. Abilities Physical Through physical conditioning and training, Jaeson is a strong, swift, and competent martial artist. Marksmanship also comes naturally to him. All of these skills complement his choices of weaponry with ease. With his weapon skills, coupled with his stealth and slicing skills, makes him a top class infiltrator and assassin. The Force Because of his lack of training and a mentor, while Jaeson holds great Force potential in the Force, he lacks most knowledge of it. Minor foresight helps in desperate combat scenarios, letting him act and react before a strike is made on him. Due to his already disciplined mind, he can use telekinesis and mind tricks to a minor extent for now. History Born to smugglers on his parents' cargo ship during the last years of the Clone Wars, Jaeson Araan grew up learning certain skills onboard; sneaking, slicing, and the like. However, when he was nine, during a deal gone sour on Ryloth, he was adopted by Twi'lek slaves after being separated from his real family and cycled into slavery, himself. Growing up, he retained his sneakier skillset and even managed an escape or two, but was always caught. He did learn the language of the Twi'leks, Twileki, on Ryloth, earning him his Twi'lek name, "Jaes'araan". It was not until his master went to Coruscant for business, that Jaeson's life changed for the better, of a sorts; An Imperial Intelligence Agent, whom was spying on his master, recognized potential in Jaeson, during an escape he mounted, at fifteen years of age, liberating himself from his master with his slicing and stealth skills. Almost immediately as he was about to steal the agent's speeder, the agent caught him and gave the adolescent slave an ultimatum: Be a part of Imperial Intelligence, or be returned to his master. Naturally, he choose Imperial Intelligence. Jaeson was trained as an Imperial Agent up until the end of his adolescent life. By eighteen, he was part of the Operations Bureau, specializing in infiltration, data retrieval, and assassination. The former slave served the Empire as one of its best agent's, designated "Cipher 46", until a simple, but major complication arose in his career: Force sensitivity making it known late. Jaeson found himself having visions of the galaxy around him. He found himself seeing the true consequences of his actions in his sleep as his missions have uncanny success. He soon recognized what it was to the Empire; the Force, and an affront to their Anti-Jedism. With his conscience opened to the suffering of the people and his knowledge of what will happen to him, he ran away. From then on, he used his skills and resources to run away from the Empire, under the guise of bounty hunter, and picking up teachings of the Force wherever he could obtain them. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Pending